


Planning

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's going to be a busy month...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



> written for Sherri, yay, for the hikago day drabble exchange.

* * *

  
"Oh, and don't forget, tomorrow morning is the meeting with the loan officer, so you need to wear a suit. Preferably with a tie, but."

"I'll remember, don't worry."

"We should have occupancy on the 15th, but it will take at _least_ two weeks to get everything cleaned up and the painting done, the new floor in the sitting room, everything, so I'm going to schedule the movers for the 29 th. We also get a discount for a Monday move."

"Sounds good."

"I have all the colors except for the bedroom. Remember, I showed you two different paint strips? We don't have decide _right now_ , because we can't even start until the 15th, and probably not really until the 16th, but please look it over. I mean, it's _our_ bedroom, so you should definitely have a say."

"Mmhm."

"Oh! And I was shopping with Akira-kun yesterday, and I saw the _nicest_ set of end tables! They were modern, but without being _too_ modern, you know? I think they'd go really well with the couch we picked out. I took a picture, let me just find it..."

"If you like 'em, just get 'em."

"No, well, I'd like you to at least _see_ them... ah, here! They're nice, right? And I think they'll be functional, too. I think we can store a goban on that shelf. I can remeasure to be sure before buying them."

"Looks good."

"Don't forget your seal tomorrow. All the loan paperwork will be finished then. So, you'll definitely need your seal. I don't know how long it will take, but we should have time to go out to lunch before matches in the afternoon. By the way, I did order the bed last night, so we'll need to go shopping for sheets this weekend. I really like bamboo sheets, but I don't want to be too picky. Anything you like is fine with me. We should have enough cooking supplies. Or, well, really, _I_ do. We could make do with the plates and bowls we each have, or we could get new ones. We'd have to look at patterns then. I like the idea of getting new ones, but we are buying a lot of furniture and other things, as well as, you know, the _house_ , so it might just be more practical to make do. But it'd be nice if it were _ours_ , too. Same thing with towels and bathroom things. You're free all weekend, right? There's a great outlet place just outside of Chiba, and if we went there..."

"Enough! Ashiwara, enough! I can only handle so much at once, ok!"

... _Silence_.

Saeki looked up from his lunch. Ashiwara looked like he'd just been slapped across the face, but he quickly forced a smile. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's almost time to get back, anyway. I've got some students after lunch. So I-I'll see you later." He quickly gathered up his things and nodded _later_ to Saeki, still forcing himself to smile. 

Saeki swallowed down his noodles and guilt.

•º•

"I'm home."

"Welcome back."

"........"

_Smiling_. "Why do you feel guilty?"

"I don't just get you flowers when I feel guilty. ...And I snapped at you at lunch...."

"You don't need to feel guilty. I know I can be annoying. We're buying a house together... it's a big move. Don't worry, I'm not _trying_ to get on your nerves."

"Hiroyuki... I don't think you're annoying..."

"It's ok. _Koji_. I annoy myself sometimes, too, so..."

_Kissing._

Ashiwara stared wide-eyed at Saeki, as if that was their first kiss all over again.

"The flowers are because I know _I_ could be a lot more helpful with all this stuff. I wouldn't be buying a house with you if you annoyed me. Promise."

Ashiwara smiled slowly, a true smile, so Saeki had to kiss him again.

"Yeah... but... I really am making you shop with me all weekend."

_Sighing_. "I know."

* * *

  



End file.
